Eric
Eric is a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 Eric's first ever battle was against Weird mAlice, Tough As Nails and The Great Pumpkin. Eric began by attacking The Great Pumpkin but fails to flip it over, instead Weird mAlice chucks Eric over making it roll. Tough As Nails then grasps onto Weird mAlice holding it tight, however Eric frees Weird mAlice flipping it out of the claws of Tough As Nails. Weird mAlice then flipped Eric over again, this time allowing for Tough As Nails to grab hold, meanwhile The Great Pumpkin is flipped over by Weird mAlice. Eric is slammed into the CPZ by Tough As Nails, while Weird mAlice presses the Pit release. Weird mAlice returns and flips Tough As Nails out of the arena, soon followed by Eric. Series 2 Eric returned fighting the seeded TR2, newcomers Killertron and veterens X-Terminator. X-Terminator and Eric attempted a pincer movement on TR2 but this failed as Eric inadvertently flipped X-Terminator over. TR2 flips X-Terminator over as Killertron comes in from behind and thwacks TR2. TR2 continued to flip X-Terminator over and over again and eventually into the corner. Killertron presses the pit release as TR2 chucks X-Terminator out of the arena, Eric ambushes Killertron soon after. Eric over turns Killertron and uses its jaws to cause extra damage, TR2 charges towards the two and fails to make an impact leaving Eric to flip Killertron out of the arena. Eric first fought TR2 in the Head to Heads. Immediately, TR2 flips Eric onto its back. Eric fails to self right as TR2 nudges and shoves it about. TR2 flips Eric about and eventually against the arena side wall. Eric charges for ward but is chucked over again before being sent into the CPZ. TR2 flips Eric about breifly before being sent out of the arena. Next it fought Electric Boogaloo. The two clash with Eric flipping Electric Boogaloo. Eric chucks Electric Boogaloo across the arena and almost out. Electric Boogaloo struggles to gain any impact on the tricky Eric, but does manage to break off the flipper. A large majority of the fight becomes a monotonous pushing fight with neither gaining any good hits as Eric's flipper was broken and Electric Boogaloo being unable to push of hit it because of the awkward shapes. After a long and boring battle, Electric Boogaloo won on a judges decision due to the damage it caused to Eric. Eric fought Stinger last. Stinger smacks into Eric, who flips it in retaliation. Stinger spins and whacks Eric but is pursued, running away everytime Eric it came near. Stinger runs about and smacks down on Eric before spinning on the spot, Eric manages to slip through and flips Stinger. Eric chucks Stinger around the arena leaving Stinger unable to do much except press the pit release only to be flipped about some more. Stinger runs away, trying to lead Eric to the pit. Eric was not fooled as Stinger ran back and forth, getting flipped from the pit across and over the side wall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from East Sussex